Wo Aï Ni, je t'aimerai toujours, Shaolan
by les2folles
Summary: Shaolan est venu au japon pour les vacances l'aider ds la chasse. Ils se sont aimés et il a du retourné en chine. Un an aprés environ, sakura est devenu amnésique et muette suite a un accident et déménage en chine. Elle se retrouve dans la même cla
1. Default Chapter

Le père de Sakura, Fujitaka Kinomoto, accompagna sa fille dans son nouveau lycée à Hong-Kong. La jeune fille ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père avait décidé de changer de ville aussi rapidement. Ils se présentèrent dans le bureau de proviseur, Mr Choru. C'était un homme assez rond, dégarni et habillé avec un costume gris. Fujitaka expliqua à Mr Choru la situation particulière de sa fille : Sakura était devenue muette à la suite d'un accident et souffrait d'amnésie partielle. Sakura prit son père dans ses bras avant qu'il ne parte.  
  
Ensuite, Mr Choru emmena la jeune fille dans sa nouvelle classe tout en lui expliquant les règles à savoir. Le proviseur expliqua le cas de Sakura dans l'oreille du professeur et sortit de la salle. Le professeur, Mr Tabaru, présenta la nouvelle élève et lui dit d'aller s'assoire à côté de Shaolan. Les autres élèves parlèrent entre eux. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi Sakura ne s'était pas présentée elle-même. Celle-ci se sentait très mal à l'aise. Elle regarda partout, mais elle ne voyait pas de places libres. Enfin, elle aperçut une chaise libre à côté d'un garçon. Elle en déduisit qu'il devait s'agir de Shaolan. Quand elle arriva à la hauteur de Shaolan, et qu'elle le regarda, elle crut le reconnaître. Et là, (c'est le drame), elle se perdit dans ses pensées. Elle revit un petit garçon qui jouait avec elle. Et puis l'image de ces deux enfants fut coupée et elle se vit tomber dans les escaliers, pleine de sang.  
  
A ce moment-là, Sakura tomba par terre et ne pu se relever. Le professeur accourut jusqu'à elle et décida de l'emmener lui-même à l'infirmerie. Il aida Sakura à se lever et avant de sortir de la salle, il dit à Shaolan qu'il était responsable de la classe. Mr Tabaru emmena donc la jeune fille à l'infirmerie où elle passa toute la matinée.  
  
Vers midi, alors qu'elle était allongée dans un lit, Shaolan entra. Il s'approcha du lit timidement. Ses mouvements étaient assez gauches. Il sortit une boîte à repas de son sac et la donna à Sakura. J'ai pensé que tu devais avoir faim, dit-il en reculant. Sakura le regarda partir (sans rien dire). Son visage lui disait quelque chose, mais elle ne savait pas qui il était. Elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir. Sakura assista à ses cours de l'après-midi. Elle se sentait gênée aux côtés de ce jeune homme, mais sans savoir pourquoi.  
  
A quatre heures, elle attendit son frère à la sortie du lycée. Celui-ci était en retard. Elle resta appuyée sur la grille, les bras croisés. Un groupe de garçons arriva. L'un d'eux remarqua Sakura et s'arrêta. Il s'approcha de celle-ci, laissant ses amis partir.  
  
« Tu t'appelles Sakura Kinomoto, non ? demanda-t-il. » La jeune fille fit signe que oui de la tête. « Moi c'est Mayoko Tenjin. Dis-moi, ça te dirais de venir avec moi et ma bande de copain traîner ? » Sakura voulait qu'il parte. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais rien n'en sortit. Elle fit non de la tête. « Tu sais, tu peux parler, je ne te mangerais pas ! assura Mayoko. Et puis, la prenant par le bras, il ajouta : Aller ! Viens ! Il ne faut pas avoir peur, je ne te ferais rien ! » (menteur !!)  
  
Sakura se débattit car elle ne voulait absolument pas aller avec lui. Elle baissa la tête et quand elle la releva ce n'était plus Mayoko, mais la silhouette d'un jeune homme dont le visage était flou qui la tenait très fermement par les poignets. Elle se débattait mais n'arriver pas à échapper à l'emprise de son agresseur. Sakura fut ramenée à la réalité par l'arrivée de Shaolan. Celui-ci enserra le poignet de Mayoko qui lâcha Sakura, et lui bloqua le bras dans le dos.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui te prends Li ? » demanda Mayoko.  
  
« Dégages Tenjin ! s'écria-t-il en repoussant le jeune homme. Laisse-la tranquille ! »  
  
Mayoko partit sans rien ajouter. Il savait qu'il ne ferait pas le poids contre Shaolan. Sakura se courba en signe de reconnaissance, mais Shaolan ne fit même pas attention à elle. La jeune fille le retint par le bras et essaya de lui faire comprendre qu'elle était muette.  
  
« Je ne comprends rien... ce n'est pas grave... fais attention à toi, dit- il avant de partir. »  
  
A ce moment-là, Toya, le frère Sakura, arriva. La jeune fille fit des mouvements avec sa bouche et Toya lut sur ses lèvres.  
  
« Est-ce que... tu... connais... un certain... Shaolan... Li ? traduit- il. »  
  
Il réfléchit un instant, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il passa son bras autour des épaules de sa sœur et ils rentrèrent tranquillement.  
  
Quand ils arrivèrent chez eux, Toya dit à Sakura que sa chambre était au premier et que la sienne se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée. Sakura posa sa main sur la rambarde et mit son pied sur la première marche. Elle se vit avec un petit garçon, quand elle avait dix ans, ils montaient tous les deux les escaliers en courant. L'instant d'après, elle voyait des tâches de sang sur les marches de l'escaliers. Elle se retourna et vit son corps inerte allongé par terre avec son frère qui essayait de la réveiller. Sakura tomba à la renverse, mais son frère la rattrapa.  
  
La jeune fille rêva : il y avait ce jeune homme avec le visage flou qui lui disait : « Je te retrouverai ! » Sakura s'éveilla en sursaut. Elle était dans sa chambre, un médecin prenait sa tension. Il lui dit qu'elle avait fait un malaise et que par chance son frère l'avait rattrapé avant qu'elle ne tombe par terre. Après le départ du médecin, Toya vint la voir. Il lui apporta à manger sur un plateau. Sakura s'endormit peu de temps après avoir mangé.  
  
Le lendemain matin, très tôt, elle se leva en forme. Elle alla préparer le petit déjeuner et mangea. Ensuite, elle se prépara et partit pour le lycée. Sur le chemin qui la conduisait au lycée, elle pensa à Shaolan. Elle se dit qu'elle devait lui expliquer pourquoi elle ne lui avait pas dit « merci ». Elle décida d'essayer de lui faire comprendre.  
  
Quand elle arriva dans la cour du lycée, elle l'aperçut. Il était avec deux garçons. Elle s'assit sur un banc et les observa. Quand les deux garçons partirent, Sakura pensa que c'était le moment d'aller lui expliquer. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant lui, elle se pencha en signe de salue. Ensuite, elle fit des signes pour essayer de lui faire comprendre sa situation. Shaolan ne le regarda même pas. Il lui fit un petit sourire forcé et timide et un petit signe de la main et partit. Sakura le regarda s'éloigner sans comprendre pourquoi il partait. (Oh !! le goujat !!) Elle essaya de lui « parler » (lol) à plusieurs reprises, mais sans y parvenir.  
  
Quand elle fut en cours de mathématiques, elle décida d'écrire une lettre pour Shaolan :  
  
« Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas me parler...J'a Je voulais simplement t'expliquer pourquoi je ne t'avais pas remercié de m'avoir pour hier, mais il faut que tu comprennes quelque chose, il n'y a pas longtemps, j'ai eu un grave accident. Maintenant je souffre d'amnésie partielle et de mutisme. Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de mon accident, mais des flashs me reviennent de temps en temps. Merci pour hier. Kinomoto. »  
  
Elle le glissa sous le cahier de Shaolan, mais il repoussa le bout de papier. Sakura le récupéra. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas son attitude envers elle.  
  
A la fin des cours, Shaolan partit très rapidement. Sakura essaya de le suivre, mais elle le perdit de vue dans la cours. Sa lettre tomba par terre. Alors qu'elle se pencha pour la ramasser, une main de garçon la saisit avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de le faire. Elle espérait qu'il s'agissait de Shaolan, mais quand elle releva la tête et quand elle vit le jeune homme, elle fut très déçue. C'est une lettre adressée à ... Li, dit (Mayonnaise... non) Mayoko en dépliant la lettre. Sakura essaya de lui reprendre la lettre, mais il la poussa. Elle tomba par terre et se cogna la tête.  
  
Le jeune homme au visage flou se jeta sur elle. Il commença à déchirer ses vêtements. Sakura se débattit et le repoussa, mais ses efforts n'aboutissaient à rien. Quand elle revint à la réalité, elle remarque qu'elle était en train de frapper Shaolan qui essayait de la calmer. Elle arrêta de donner des coups au jeune homme. Celui-ci la regardait avec des yeux ronds d'étonnement. Il l'aida à se relever. Elle remarqua qu'une foule s'était amassée autour d'eux.  
  
Quand elle fut debout, il lui tendit la lettre. Elle la repoussa en lui faisant comprendre que c'était pour lui. Il la regarda et dit en relevant la tête :  
  
« Fais attention à Tenjin... »  
  
Il partit sans rien ajouter et sans la regarder. Sakura le rattrapa et lui prit la main. Shaolan retira sa main, mais la jeune fille la reprit et l'attira à l'extérieur de l'enceinte du lycée, dans un petit coin tranquille. (Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez !!) Shaolan ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait. Elle prit son collier et la petite clé devint un grand bâton. (Vous savez son bâton dans le livre et la série !) Elle jeta un sort à Shaolan pour qu'ils puissent communiquer par télépathie.  
  
« Tu me ramènes, s'il te plaît ? » demanda-t-elle.  
  
Comme Shaolan se montrait réticent, elle le prit par la main et l'entraîna. Finalement il la ramena chez elle. (Il faut dire qu'il n'a pas le choix !)  
  
Arrivés devant la maison, Shaolan montra à Sakura que lui aussi avait des pouvoirs en se libérant du sort de la jeune fille. Celle-ci le regarda avec les sourcils froncés, mais elle savait qu'il avait des pouvoirs et c'est pour ceci qu'elle avait pu lui jeter ce sort aussi facilement. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue. Là, elle eut un autre flash : elle se voyait dans un lit avec Shaolan. Ils faisaient l'amour. L'instant d'après, ce n'était plus Shaolan, mais le jeune homme au visage flou. Celui-ci la frappait. Elle entendait une voix très grave qui lui disait :  
  
« Je te retrouverai ! »  
  
Sakura posa ses mains sur ses oreilles et s'écroula. Shaolan la rattrapa en criant :  
  
« Sakura !!! »  
  
Son cri alerta Toya et Fujitaka qui arrivèrent en courant. Le père de Sakura s'occupa d'elle. Toya poussa violemment Shaolan en disant :  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Sakura voulait que je la ramène... répondit Shaolan en baissant la tête. Je... je m'en vais... »  
  
Quand il fut parti, Sakura tapa son frère sur le bras et lui demanda ce qui lui avait pris de faire ça. Ses lèvres bougeaient, mais aucun son ne sortait. Ils rentrèrent tous les trois dans la maison. Quand Sakura fut couchée, elle repensa au flash qu'elle avait de Shaolan et elle faisant l'amour. Elle pensait que les flashs qu'elle avait eu jusqu'à maintenant était peut-être son passé qui revenait petit à petit... mais à cause de ce flash-là, elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle était complètement déconcertée, déboussolée.  
  
Le lendemain, elle prépara le petit déjeuner et alla au lycée. Elle assista à son premier cours du matin. Elle s'assit à côté de Shaolan. Celui-ci ne la regarda pas. Elle écrivit un petit mot :  
  
« Excuse-moi frère pour hier, mais il est très protecteur...Tu as lu ma lettre ? »  
  
Elle lui donna le bout de papier qu'il prit. Il le lit, griffonna quelque chose dessus et le repassa à Sakura. Elle ouvrit le papier et lut :  
  
« Oui j'ai lu la lettre...Je sais pourquoi ton frère ne m'aime pas...Il faut que je te dise quelque chose de très important et le fait que tu ne parles pas facilitera les choses. »  
  
Sakura fut étonnée. Elle répondit :  
  
« Quand veux-tu me parler ? »  
  
Et lui passa le mot. Il lui répondit et quand il voulut lui repasser, Mrs Yoji intercepta le papier.  
  
« Vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours, dit-elle en déchirant le papier. »  
  
Elle repartit au bureau. Shaolan se pencha vers Sakura et lui chuchota, dans le creux de l'oreille.  
  
« Ce soir, après les cours, à seize heures. »  
  
La voix de Shaolan lui rappela quelque chose. Et là elle fut perdue dans ses flashs : elle se vit enfant. Elle volait avec la carte « Fly » quand elle avait aperçu un enfant qui était perdu. Elle s'approcha et lui demanda si il était perdu. Mais cette vision fut coupée par une voix :  
  
« Je suis près de toi ! »  
  
La sonnerie retentit. Tous les élèves sortirent. Shaolan et Sakura se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Mrs Yoji.  
  
« Je ne veux plus que cela se reproduise ! » dit le professeur.  
  
« Tout est de ma faute Mrs Yoji. Excusez-moi, je prends toutes les responsabilités. »  
  
Sakura le regarda avec étonnements. Elle fit des signes à Mrs Yoji pour lui dire de ne pas l'écouter.  
  
« Shaolan, ce que vous faîtes est honorable, mais il faut être deux pour tenir une conversation même écrite. Ce soir, vous resterez et vous rangerez la salle. Aller ! Sortez maintenant. »  
  
Sakura et Shaolan sortirent de la salle. Sakura s'arrêta un instant. Shaolan la regarda sans rien dire. Elle essaya de lui faire comprendre qu'elle s'excusait pour le mot. Il lui fit signe d'arrêter de s'excuser.  
  
« Je suis désolée Sakura... » dit-il en partant.  
  
La jeune fille ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Pendant le reste de la journée, Shaolan ne lui adressa pas la parole. Sakura était complètement déboussolée.  
  
Après son dernier cours, elle resta seule dans la salle étant donné que Shaolan était parti téléphoner. Il lui avait dit qu'il allait revenir très vite. Elle commença à balayer la salle. Elle sentit qu'un danger arrivait à grands pas. Elle releva la tête et aperçut Mayoko qui la regardait. Elle courut vers la porte. Elle jeta un sort pour que celle-ci soit fermée à clé. Mayoko essaya d'ouvrir la porte et tapa du poing. Sakura se mit de dos, contre la porte. Elle ferma les yeux.  
  
« Ouvre ! cria Mayoko. Je veux juste te parler ! Ouvre ma petite Muette ! »  
  
Elle entendit une voix dans sa tête qui lui dit :  
  
« Je suis tout près de toi ! »  
  
Elle se souvint alors... elle était dans sa chambre au Japon. Il y avait un garçon qui tapait contre la porte. Il criait. Des tas d'images l'envahir d'un seul coup. Elle voyait des images. D'elle enfant avec un petit garçon, puis avec Shaolan, quand ils faisaient l'amour et d'autres images mais du jeune homme au visage flou. Toutes les images se mélangèrent. Elles disparurent quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Sakura recula car elle avait été surprise. Elle vit que c'était Shaolan, alors elle désenchanta la porte et le laissa entrer. Elle l'attira à elle et l'embrassa. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle savait qu'elle pourrait toujours compter sur lui. Elle se sentait en sécurité avec lui. Ils rangèrent la salle et ensuite ils sortirent de la pièce main dans la main.  
  
Shaolan raccompagna Sakura chez elle.  
  
« Il faut que je te dise quelque chose, Sakura, dit Shaolan quand ils arrivèrent devant chez elle. »  
  
Sakura le regarda avec un sourire.  
  
« Nous nous sommes rencontrés il y a sept ans. Essaies de te souvenir... J'étais perdu et tu m'as raccompagnée chez moi. Par la suite, à chaque fois que je venais au Japon, on se voyait tous les jours. Il y a moins d'un an... »  
  
Toya poussa Shaolan. Kéro s'approcha de Sakura et lui demanda si ça allait.  
  
« Je ne veux pas que tu t'approches de Sakura ! cria Toya. »  
  
« Mais il faut lui dire ! s'écria Shaolan. On ne peut pas la laisser dans l'ignorance. »  
  
« Je ne veux pas qu'elle se souviennes de toi, moron ! (idiot pour les incultes) »  
  
Kéro approcha et dit à Shaolan :  
  
« Ecoute le morveux, ça vaut mieux pour elle si elle ne sait pas ! »  
  
Shaolan regarda Sakura les yeux pleins de larmes. La jeune fille s'approcha de Shaolan, mais son frère la stoppa de la main. Elle la repoussa, alla vers Shaolan et l'embrassa. Toya tira sa sœur par le bras. Shaolan partit en courant. Yukito arriva, des gâteaux dans les mains et la bouche pleine. Il sentit la tension qui régnait et regarda ses amis tour à tour. Alors comme il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, il demanda :  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »  
  
Sakura rentra en courant dans la maison et alla dans sa chambre. Elle se jeta sur son lit et pleura en silence. Toya la rejoignit pour lui parler.  
  
« Il faut que tu comprennes que ton passé est ton passé ! déclara-t-il en s'asseyant sur le lit. Il faut que tu avances et non que tu te perdes dans un passé douloureux et difficile à supporter. Shaolan ne doit pas faire parti de ton avenir. »  
  
Sakura s'arrêta de pleurer. Elle se redressa sur son lit, baissa la tête, et il transmit sa pensée :  
  
« Qu'allait-il me dire ? »  
  
Toya se leva et dit :  
  
« Il faut que se sois toi qui te souvienne, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te le dire. »  
  
Il sortit de la chambre sans rien ajouter. Sakura se coucha sur le lit et s'endormit.  
  
Le lendemain matin, elle se leva tôt, fit le petit déjeuner, se prépara et partit au lycée. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire à Shaolan, mais elle voulait qu'il lui dise tout. Quand elle le vit, elle courut jusqu'à lui. Elle l'attira à l'écart. Elle commença à lui mimer ce qu'elle voulait dire.  
  
« Sakura... je ne peux plus... je suis désolé... la coupa-t-il. »  
  
Il fit mine de partir, mais Sakura le retint et le prit dans ses bras. Elle se vit devant son ancienne maison au Japon, dans les bras de Shaolan. Elle aperçut le jeune homme au visage flou au coin de la rue qui les regardait. Il se rapprochait d'eux avec une vitesse étonnante : il disparaissait pour réapparaître toujours plus près d'eux.  
  
Elle fut ramenée à la réalité par la voix de Mayoko :  
  
« Comme c'est touchant... »  
  
« Laisse-nous Tenjin ! s'exclama Shaolan en se mettant entre Mayoko et Sakura. »  
  
« Alors tu préfères ce mec-là à moi ? »  
  
Sakura acquiesça de la tête. Elle se colla à Shaolan et laissa seulement dépasser ses yeux.  
  
« Tenjin, ne t'approches plus de Sakura où sinon... »  
  
« Sinon quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ? Aller, dis-moi ! »  
  
Shaolan le frappa. Ce fut comme un déclic dans la tête de Sakura : elle était dans sa chambre au Japon et le jeune homme au visage flou la frappait. Elle essayait (elle essaie toujours mais n'y arrive toujours pas !) de le repousser mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle fut ramenée à la réalité par un coup qu'elle reçue. Elle tomba à la renverse et se cogna la tête sur le bitume. Elle se toucha la tête à l'endroit où elle avait mal et regarda sa main. Celle-ci était recouverte de sang. Sakura paniqua. Shaolan se précipita vers elle qui s'était déjà évanouie. Il la porta jusqu'à l'infirmerie et elle y resta toute la journée.  
  
Le soir, quand Sakura arriva chez elle, elle alla directement dans sa chambre. Là, elle découvrit Tomoyo, sa cousine, qui était assise sur le lit à lire des magasines. Sakura prit Tomoyo dans ses bras.  
  
« Je suis venue pour être près de toi, ma chère Sakura, déclara Tomoyo en s'asseyant par terre. »  
  
Sakura prit un morceau de papier, griffonna quelque chose dessus et le donna à sa cousine.  
  
« Tu veux « connecter nos âmes pour que l'on puisse parler par la pensée » ? Très bien. »  
  
Tomoyo ferma les volets pendant que Sakura alla chercher un verre, un couteau, des pierres, des bougies, des allumettes et de la vanille. Elle versa un peu de celle-ci dans le verre. Elle fit un cercle avec les pierres dans lequel les deux jeunes filles s'installèrent. Sakura disposa quatre bougies autour d'elles et les alluma. Elle se découpa une petite mèche de cheveu et la mit dans le verre. Tomoyo fit de même. Sakura écrivit une incantation que Tomoyo devait dire en même temps qu'elle la dirait en pensée. «   
  
Un... deux... trois... dit Tomoyo pour qu'elles commencent en même temps. »  
  
« Clow permet-nous de communiquer non par la parole, mais par la  
  
pensée. »  
  
Sakura se piqua le doigt et fit couler un peu de son sang dans le verre. Tomoyo l'imita. Sakura secoua un peu le verre pour que tout se mélange comme il se devait...Une petite fumée rouge orange s'échappa du verre. Sakura le tendit à Tomoyo qui bu. Sakura finit le verre (elle avait soif !). Et là, un immense cercle de lumière apparut tout autour d'elles. Celles-ci furent très étonnées de constater que le sort avait marché à merveille : Sakura et Tomoyo pouvaient, à présent, communiquer par la pensée. Sakura lui « raconta » tout ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'elle vivait à Hong- Kong. Elle lui fit part de ses craintes et lui « parla » de ses flashs. Tomoyo resta chez sa cousine. Elle s'était inscrite dans le même lycée qu'elle pour être près de Sakura.  
  
Le lendemain matin de l'arrivée de Tomoyo, Sakura se leva comme d'habitude pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Mais cette fois-ci, il était déjà sur la table : Tomoyo avait décidé d'aider sa cousine dans ses tâches ménagères. Après qu'elles se soient préparées, elles partirent pour le lycée. Sakura accompagna Tomoyo dans le bureau du proviseur. Elles n'étaient pas dans la même classe, mais cela importait peu. Sakura et Tomoyo se séparèrent pour aller à leur cours. Shaolan était déjà assis à sa place. Sakura alla s'assoire à côté de lui. Celui-ci déposa une petite bise sur la joue de la jeune fille.  
  
« Excuse-moi pour hier ! dit-il doucement. »  
  
Sakura lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas grave.  
  
« Ma mère donne une réception dans deux jours, continua-t-il. J'aimerais beaucoup que tu y viennes ! »  
  
Sakura montra son enthousiasme. Elle accepta aussitôt. Elle écrivit un petit mot pour lui demander si Tomoyo pouvait venir elle aussi car elle vivait désormais chez elle. Shaolan lui dit qu'il n'y avait pas de problèmes, qu'elles étaient toutes les deux ses invitées.  
  
Les deux jours qui suivirent passèrent très lentement pour Sakura. Elle était impatiente de rencontrer la mère de Shaolan. Mayoko se tint tranquille ces deux jours. On aurait pu croire qu'il préparait un mauvais coup. Le jour « j », Sakura ne savait pas comment s'habiller. Elle mit très longtemps pour trouver sa tenue. Elle opta pour un kimono vert qui faisait ressortir ses beaux yeux verts également. Elle avait mis des coulants pour ne pas avoir froid, des chaussettes et géta. Tomoyo la coiffa et la maquilla légèrement. Celle-ci mit beaucoup moins de temps pour se préparer que Sakura. Elle s'habilla elle aussi avec un kimono mais bleu. Vers dix- neuf heures, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Sakura commença à descendre les escaliers en courant, mais elle s'arrêta brusquement et elle se souvint : elle portait l'uniforme de son école à Tomoéda. Elle était en chaussette. Elle descendait les escaliers en courant. Elle se vit ouvrir la porte et se jeter dans les bras de Shaolan. Dans ceux-ci, elle se retourna et vit une deuxième Sakura. Celle-ci courait dans les escaliers pour fuir le jeune homme au visage flou. Tomoyo attrapa Sakura par la main ce qui la fit revenir à la réalité.  
  
« Tu es proche de la fin, Sakura, dit-elle. »  
  
Tomoyo avait pu voir le flash de sa cousine. Elles descendirent main dans la main les escaliers et allèrent dans la cuisine. Shaolan se tenait près de la porte de la cuisine. Il était habillé en yukata (kimono pour les hommes). Fujitaka parlait avec lui. Toya était à l'autre bout de la cuisine et discutait avec Kéro et Yukito. Cela se voyait qu'ils n'étaient pas d'accord avec le fait que Sakura et Tomoyo aillent avec Shaolan. Mais Fujitaka leur avait expliqués qu'il fallait qu'ils la laissent faire ce que bon lui semblait. Si elle décidait de vouloir retrouver la mémoire, ils ne pourraient rien dire. Sakura embrassa son père sur la joue et ils partirent tous les trois. Shaolan prit la main Sakura.  
  
Pendant toute la soirée, Shaolan fit tout pour qu'ils ne croisent pas sa mère.  
  
« Il est trop mignon celui-ci ! Je vais aller le voir ! Je reviens vite ! Tomoyo partit. »  
  
Shaolan aperçut son cousin.  
  
« Je peux ? interrogea-t-il. »  
  
Sakura fit oui de la tête. Il lui fit une bise sur la joue et alla voir son cousin. Elle le suivit du regard. Elle vit une jeune fille d'à peu près son âge se « coller » à Shaolan. On aurait que les gestes qu'elle avait pour Shaolan étaient habituels et fréquents. Cette fille était très belle. Elle avait la beauté d'une innocente petite fille. Une très belle jeune femme s'approcha de Sakura et la prit par le bras. Elle l'emmena dans une pièce où il n'y avait personne. La jeune femme ferma la porte et sans se retourner, elle dit :  
  
« Tu ne dois pas te souvenir de moi... cela fait longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas vue... »  
  
Elle s'approcha :  
  
« Na t'approches plus de Shaolan ! Laisse-le tranquille ! Tu portes le déshonneur sur notre famille et tu gâches la vie de mon fils ! »  
  
Sakura posa ses mains sur ses oreilles et ferma les yeux. La mère de Shaolan, Yelan, attrapa Sakura par les bras et dit sur un ton de consolation, tout en la secouant doucement :  
  
« Retournes au Japon, cela vaut mieux pour vous deux ! »  
  
La jeune fille se dégagea et sortit de la pièce. Elle déambula entre les personnes : elle revit sa maison, elle était dans sa rue. Il y avait un enfant au coin de la rue. Elle courut jusqu'à lui.  
  
« Je t'ai retrouvée ! » dit-il en posant sa main sur le bras de la jeune fille.  
  
Elle retourna vers le bar et demanda un verre de saké. Shaolan rejoignit Sakura.  
  
« Sakura, je voudrais te présenter mon frère, déclara Shaolan en faisant un pas sur le côté. »  
  
Quand Sakura vit le visage du frère de Shaolan, elle lâcha son verre de saké qui se brisa sur le sol.  
  
« Chang ! dit-elle sans sourciller des yeux. »  
  
Toute la salle la regarda. Elle vit toute sa vie défiler devant elle en une fraction de seconde. Elle revit sa première rencontre avec Shaolan, leurs rendez-vous, leur moment d'amour, son départ, sa rencontre avec Chang, ce qui lui faisait faire...et puis l'accident.  
  
A ce moment-là, Yelan monta sur une table et tapa sur un verre avec une cuillère pour faire taire tout le monde.  
  
« Je voudrais vous annoncer une grande nouvelle, s'exclama Yelan. Shaolan et Hana se sont fiancés. Leur mariage est pour très bientôt. Je vous propose de porter un toast en leur honneur. »  
  
Tout le monde leva son verre. Sakura se sentit suffoquer. Elle porta sa main à sa poitrine et serra son kimono dans celle-ci. Elle regarda Shaolan complètement dépitée. Chang riait en silence, il était très content car Sakura était triste. Shaolan ne regarde pas la jeune fille.  
  
« A ce charmant couple ! continua Yelan. Puissent-ils avoir une longue et heureuse vie ensemble. »  
  
Sakura gifla Chang qui riait et partit en courant. Shaolan voulut la suivre, mais son frère le retint. La jeune fille se réfugia dans les toilettes. Elle posa ses mains autour du lavabo et baissa la tête.  
  
« Pourquoi tout ceci m'arrive ? dit-elle. Pourquoi Chang et Yelan viennent tout gâché ? Entre Shaolan et moi tout commençait à bien se passer, et je recouvrais peu à peu la mémoire. Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas dit qu'il était fiancé ? Je ne veux plus revivre ce que j'ai vécu au Japon... Tout ça est horrible... »  
  
Il se mit à sangloter. Elle releva la tête et examina son visage en pleurs dans la glace.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? Il faut... il faut que j'en parle à Shaolan... Non ! C'est son frère... Il faut qu'il sache ! Mais il m'a trahie... »  
  
Elle s'assit contre le mur et se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Elle resta là sans bouger, toujours en sanglots.  
  
« Courage Sakura ! Il ne faut pas abandonner ! Bats-toi ! »  
  
Elle arrêta de pleure, se leva et se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Elle se dirigea vers la porte, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de l'ouvrir car Chang entra. Il la poussa et ferma la porte à clé. Sakura tomba par terre, mais se releva aussitôt pour essayer de fuir. Chang lui donna une gifle et un coup de poing au visage. Il poussa Sakura contre le mur et se colla à elle.  
  
« Alors tu joues à la plus maligne, maintenant ? En plus tu croyais que je ne te retrouverais pas ! Tu vas me payer cette gifle ! »  
  
« Je t'en supplie... ne me fais pas de mal ! Non... aujourd'hui je suis assez fatiguer de mon voyage... Mais ne t'en fais pas... bientôt... Si jamais tu racontes tout à qui que se soit, je te tue ! Compris ? »  
  
Chang l'embrassa et sortit des toilettes. Sakura se laissa tomber. Elle se remit à pleurer. Tomoyo arrive :  
  
« Sakura ! » cria-t-elle en se précipitant vers sa cousine.  
  
Elle s'agenouilla prés d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Au bout de quelques minutes, Sakura se calma.  
  
« Je me souviens de tout Tomoyo ! dit-elle. Je me souviens du départ de Shaolan et de Chang... Il vient de me menacer et de me frapper. »  
  
« Oh Sakura... il faut que nous fassions quelque chose pour l'arrêter ! déclara Tomoyo. »  
  
Shaolan entra brutalement dans les toilettes alors que Sakura se passait de l'eau sur le visage.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit de gifler mon frère ? s'écria-t-il en ignorant totalement Tomoyo. S'il y a quelqu'un que tu dois gifler, c'est moi ! »  
  
Sakura ne répondit pas. Elle se retourna vers Shaolan sans rien dire. Celui- ci remarqua les yeux pleins de larmes de la jeune fille. Il vit aussi l'hématome sur son visage. Il s'approcha d'elle et en l'attrapant par le bras s'écria :  
  
« Sakura ! Ça va ? Que s'est-il passé ? »  
  
« Ne me touche pas ! dit-elle en se dégageant Comment as-tu pu ? Vous savez que faire du mal aux autres... et aussi les détruirent... Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? »  
  
« Sakura... je ne pensais pas qu'elle... qu'elle ferait une annonce ce soir... je suis désolé »  
  
« J'en ai mare ! Reste loin de moi s'il te plait... toi et ta famille... c'est tout ce que je demande. J'en ai mare. Je n'en peux plus. »  
  
« Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? »  
  
Elle se dirigea vers la porte sans rien dire. Tomoyo la suivit.  
  
« Adieu, dit Sakura. »  
  
Elles sortirent ensemble, laissant Shaolan seul. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait et ce qu'elle avait voulu dire en parlant de sa famille. Tomoyo et Sakura rentrèrent chez elle en taxi. En arrivant, Sakura monta dans sa chambre et sanglota. Tomoyo expliqua tout ce qui s'était passé durant la soirée à la famille et les gardiens de Sakura. Cette dernière mit un certain temps à s'endormir.  
  
Le lendemain matin, quand toute la maisonnée fut réveillée, ils commencèrent à tous faire leurs bagages : ils avaient décidés de ne plus rester à Hong-Kong. Il fallait, avant tout, s'éloigner de Yelan, Chang et même de Shaolan. Ils rangèrent toute la maison. Ils avaient décidé de partir dans trois jours, le temps de régler tous les détails.  
  
Shaolan s'inquiéta pour Sakura, car il ne la vit pas au lycée. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait, alors pour comprendre, il décida d'aller chez elle. Quand il arriva, il fut stupéfait de voir un camion de déménageurs qui mettaient des meubles dedans. Il aperçut Sakura qui était seule, devant la maison alors il courut vers elle.  
  
« Sakura... dit-il tout essouffler... pourquoi... n'est tu ... pas... venue... en cours ? »  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Shaolan ? demanda Sakura en reculant »  
  
« Je voulais te voir... »  
  
Ils se regardèrent sans rien dire. Yukito arriva.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il violemment. »  
  
« Yukito, ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est rien. Rentre, laisse-nous. »  
  
Yukito rentra, mais il ne le voulait pas.  
  
« Sakura, je suis désolée pour cette soirée, ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée. Je refuse catégoriquement de me marier avec cette fille. Je ne connais même pas cette fille. Excuse-moi... »  
  
Sakura s'approcha de lui. Elle posa sa main sur la joue du jeune homme et avec un petit sourire, elle dit :  
  
« Il est trop tard maintenant... Nous partons pour le Japon dans deux jours ! »  
  
« Sakura... ne pars pas... reste prés de moi... supplia-t-il en posant sa main sur celle de Sakura. »  
  
Toya et Yukito arrivèrent.  
  
« Va-t-en, vite, chuchota Sakura. »  
  
« Permet-moi de revenir demain...lui dit-il. »  
  
« Viens, vers seize heures. »  
  
Shaolan déposa un petit baiser sur la joue de Sakura et partit en courant. Sakura rentra dans la maison sans regarder Yukito et Toya.  
  
Le lendemain après-midi, Sakura se trouva seule chez elle. Tomoyo avait décidé d'aller au cinéma et de faire quelques courses. Toya et Yukito étaient partis au stade de foot car ils avaient un match et Kéro avait accompagné Fujitaka à son travail. Vers quinze heures trente, la sonnette de la porte retentit. Sakura se dit que Shaolan arrivait assez tôt. Elle alla ouvrir la porte, mais elle fut très déçue de voir qui se tenait à la porte qu'elle referma juste après l'avoir ouverte. Mayoko poussa la porte.  
  
« Comment vas-tu ma petite Muette ? demanda-t-il. »  
  
« Désolée de te décevoir, mais je ne suis plus ! »  
  
Il entra précipitamment. Sakura recula lentement.  
  
« Ne t'approche pas de moi, Tenjin ! »  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, si je m'approche ? »  
  
Sakura partit en courant dans le salon. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas là pour parler et elle ne voulait pas se laisser faire. Mayoko la suivit en courant. Elle alla dans la cuisine, mais là, le jeune homme l'attrapa par les cheveux. Il la tira jusqu'au salon tout en lui disant :  
  
« Cette fois-ci il n'y a pas Li pour t'aider, et personne ne t'entend ! »  
  
« Tenjin, ne fais pas ça ! Je t'en supplie ! cria Sakura en se débattant. »  
  
Il la poussa très brutalement sur le canapé et se rua sur elle. Il commença à déchirer ses vêtements. Sakura se débattit, alors il bloqua ses bras. Il l'embrassa sur le visage. Sakura commença à pleurer : elle ne voulait pas revivre ce qu'elle avait vécu, mais elle était impuissante. Alors qu'elle croyait être vraiment perdue, elle vit Mayoko envoyé en arrière. Shaolan se pencha au-dessus de la jeune fille et demanda :  
  
« Ça va ? »  
  
Il se leva et alla vers Mayoko. Il l'attrapa par ses habits et le mit à la porte. Quand Shaolan retourna dans le salon, il trouva Sakura assise à côté du canapé. Elle pleurait toujours. Le jeune homme s'agenouilla prés d'elle. Celle-ci se jeta dans ses bras :  
  
« Merci... merci... dit-elle Elle décida qu'il était tant qu'elle lui raconte tout. Je... je dois tout te dire, maintenant... commença-t-elle toujours dans les bras de Shaolan. Quand tu es parti sans rien dire, j'étais vraiment très mal. Je t'en voulais énormément. Et puis, j'ai rencontré ce garçon... il m'a consolée et il me comprenait. Mais un jour... il m'a... il m'a forcée à faire l'amour avec lui. Il m'a en réalité violée... Et toutes les autres fois aussi...Il était plus ou moins violent selon les jours... »  
  
« Pourquoi n'as-tu rien fait pour l'arrêter ? »  
  
« Il a menacé de faire renvoyer mon père de son travail et il me menaçait de mort. Il me battait. Et puis un jour, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il a été très brutal avec moi et m'a blessée très gravement...à la suite d'un coma j'ai perdu la mémoire et la parole. »  
  
Sakura s'éloigna un peu de Shaolan et baissa les yeux.  
  
« J'ai honte... je t'appartiens Shaolan... mon corps a été souillée de la plus horrible des façons... »  
  
« Mais qui t'a fait ça ? demanda Shaolan en relevant doucement le menton de Sakura. »  
  
« C'est... c'est Chang, ton frère... »  
  
Shaolan se leva, alla devant tout en croissant les bras et regarda au dehors. Sakura se leva à son tour et recula.  
  
« Mon...mon frère...tu dis... »  
  
« Je...pardon Shaolan...Tu te souvient à la réception, je suis sortie avec le visage blessé... C'était Chang qui m'avait frappé avant que Tomoyo arrive. »  
  
Il se retourna vers Sakura, posa ses deux mains sur les tempes à Sakura, et dit énervé :  
  
« Ne justifie pas ce que tu viens de dire, je te crois... Chang... »  
  
« Shaolan... pardonne-moi, s'il te plait. »  
  
Le jeune homme s'approcha de Sakura et la prit dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa tendrement. Ils entendirent la porte d'entrée claquer, alors ils montèrent discrètement dans la chambre de Sakura. Celle-ci ferma la porte à clé. Shaolan s'assit sur le lit. Son regard se perdait dans le vide... Il ne comprenait pas comment son frère ait pu torturer Sakura ainsi. Il ne voulait pas croire à tout ça, mais pourquoi Sakura aurait-elle inventée tout ceci ? Ce n'était pas possible qu'elle mente à propos d'un sujet aussi grave ! Celle-ci s'agenouilla devant Shaolan et posa sa tête sur les genoux de celui-ci. Il caressa les cheveux de Sakura lentement. Il la repoussa doucement et se mit à genoux lui aussi.  
  
« Je te promets de ne plus jamais te laisser et de te protéger toute notre vie ! déclara Shaolan en tenant les bras. »  
  
Elle le regarda étonnée et lui sourit. Elle posa ses mains sur les joues de Shaolan et l'embrassa. Ensuite elle se leva et retira ses vêtements déchirés. Shaolan, qui s'était rassis sur le lit, l'observa sans rien dire. Il se leva et se colla à Sakura qui était de dos. Celle-ci fut surprise, mais ne le repoussa pas. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Shaolan. Il lui retira son soutien-gorge. La jeune fille, haletante, se retourna et commença à défaire les boutons de Shaolan tout en l'embrassant. Il se déshabilla avec l'aide de Sakura qui retira le peu de vêtement qu'elle avait sur elle. Ils se couchèrent sur le lit. Shaolan s'arrêta un instant et chuchota :  
  
« Je t'aime. »  
  
« Moi aussi, je t'aime Shaolan, répondit Sakura. »  
  
Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser. (Moment privé ! Vous n'êtes pas censé savoir ce qui se passe en détail !)  
  
Sakura se réveilla une heure après. Elle se rhabilla et regarda par la fenêtre. Ensuite, elle s'assit près de lui, sur le lit et l'observa dormir. Elle lui caressa doucement le visage pour ne pas le réveiller. Elle regarda son visage aux traits fins, ses yeux clos et ses cheveux en bataille. Elle se sentait bien avec lui, mais elle ne pouvait pas rester ici à cause de Yelan et de Chang. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire de la peine, mais elle n'avait pas le choix.  
  
Elle sortit de la chambre et alla dans la cuisine où Tomoyo préparait le dîner.  
  
« Shaolan nous fera-t-il l'honneur de dîner avec nous ? demanda Tomoyo avec un grand sourire. »  
  
« Non... si Toya ou Yukito, ou même Kéro le voit, il aura des problèmes et je ne veux pas lui en causer plus qu'il n'en a déjà. »  
  
Tomoyo s'approcha de Sakura et la prit dans ses bras.  
  
« Tu penses vraiment que si tu leur expliques, ils ne voudront quand même pas de lui ? »  
  
« J'avoue que je ne sais pas, mais Grand frère a un caractère assez fort et tu sais que tout cela ne lui plait pas ! »  
  
« Mais il t'a tout de même sauvée ! »  
  
Sakura la regarda tristement.  
  
Quelques minutes après, Toya et Yukito arrivèrent. Ils allèrent dans la cuisine. Sakura se sentit alors assez mal car Shaolan pouvait arriver à n'importe quel moment. Elle dit à Tomoyo, (en pensée bien sûr) :  
  
« Il faut que je remonte ! Shaolan pourrait redescendre d'un moment à l'autre. »  
  
Tomoyo la regarda et lui répondit :  
  
« Oui, vas-y. Dis-moi quand tu veux le faire partir, je t'aiderai. »  
  
Sakura s'excusa auprès de Yukito et de Toya et alla dans sa chambre en courant. On dirait qu'elle a quelque chose à nous cacher ! s'exclama Toya après qu'elle soit partie. Sakura referma la porte à clé derrière elle en arrivant dans sa chambre. Elle mit de la musique pour que l'on n'entende pas ce qu'elle faisait. Shaolan, qui dormait toujours, fut réveillé par la musique. Sakura alla vers le lit et chuchota :  
  
« Il faut que tu partes, Toya et Yukito sont ici. »  
  
« Ce n'est pas grave, dit-il en se redressant. Il faut que je leur parle de toutes manières. »  
  
Shaolan se leva et mit son caleçon et son pantalon. Il s'approcha de la porte avec son tee-shirt dans les mains. Sakura passa entre lui et la porte, jeta le tee-shirt par terre et poussa Shaolan.  
  
« Ne sors pas ils vont t'étriper ! Crois-moi... s'écria la jeune fille. »  
  
Shaolan la regarda sans rien dire. Il se rassit sur le lit et se prit la tête dans les mains.  
  
« Dis-moi franchement... commença-t-il... notre histoire est-elle vouée à l'échec ? »  
  
Sakura s'agenouilla devant lui, repoussa les mains du jeune homme et posa les siennes sur ses joues tout en lui relevant la tête.  
  
« Je ne veux pas t'entendre dire ça ! déclara-t-elle. On a quelques problèmes maintenant, mais dans quelques temps se sera bon. Je t'aime vraiment et je ressens très bien que tu es le seul que j'aimerai toujours... »  
  
Shaolan la regarda un instant. Il la prit dans ses bras et lui promit de ne jamais abandonner.  
  
« Maintenant il faut que tu partes, dit Sakura en se levant. »  
  
Elle réfléchit au moyen de le faire sortir, mais aucun ne lui plaisaient. Shaolan s'approcha d'elle, la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Il réfléchit un instant.  
  
« Epouse-moi ! s'écria-t-il en la serrant un peu plus fort. »  
  
Sakura s'écarta de lui et le fixa avec les sourcils froncés.  
  
« Cela arrangerait nos problèmes. On serait ensemble et personne ne pourrait nous en empêcher si c'est vraiment ce que l'on veut. »  
  
« Shaolan... il vaut mieux... que notre histoire... se termine... dit-elle en lui tournant le dos. »  
  
Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Shaolan posa ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille qui se dégagea.  
  
« Sakura, est-ce que je peux entrer ? demanda Yué en frappant à la porte. »  
  
Sakura se retourna vers Shaolan et le poussa dans le placard. Elle lui donna toutes ses affaires. Elle baissa la musique, essuya les larmes sur son visage et alla ouvrir à Yué. Celui-ci entra. Il vit que Sakura n'était pas très bien et qu'elle avait envie de pleurer. Il ferma la porte. Sakura croisa les bras et s'assit sur son lit. Yué resta debout et déclara :  
  
« Je sais que nous trouve injustes, mais nous ne voulons que ton bien. »  
  
« Oui, mais m'empêcher de voir Shaolan est-elle la meilleure solution ? »  
  
« Je sais bien que... Shaolan n'est pas fait pour toi ! Il est même fiancé et ne te l'avait pas dit. Il faut que tu l'oublies. »  
  
Sakura tourna la tête pour camoufler ses larmes. Shaolan observait la scène de son placard. Il voulut aller dans la pièce, mais il n'en fit rien. Il posa sa tête contre la porte et continua d'écouter.  
  
« Je ne veux pas l'oublier ! s'écria Sakura en se levant. Il est le seul qui me comprend et le seul avec qui je veux être ! Empêchez-moi de le voir, mais ne me forcerez pas à oublier ce qu'il est pour moi. »  
  
Yué se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre en disant.  
  
« Alors pourquoi lui as-tu dit qu'il valait mieux que votre histoire s'arrête ? »  
  
Sakura le regarda, interdite.  
  
« Comment sais... »  
  
« N'oublie pas, j'ai aussi des pouvoirs ! la coupa-t-il en la regardant avec ses yeux gris métalliques et avec un petit sourire. Une dernière chose... (en chuchotant)... fais-le sortir du placard, il étouffe ! »  
  
Yué sortit sans rien ajouter. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, elle remit la musique assez forte et ouvrit la porte du placard. Shaolan se rhabilla entièrement et ouvrit la fenêtre.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? interrogea Sakura. »  
  
« Je pars... tu ne veux plus me voir, non ? Je préfère ne pas rester plus longtemps... et tu as raison quand tu dis que l'on devrait arrêter. »  
  
« Vraiment ? Tu penses vraiment que j'ai raison ? »  
  
Sakura s'assit à côté de son lit et se mit à sangloter, mais en silence pour que Shaolan ne l'entende pas. Mais celui-ci savait très bien qu'elle n'avait pas pu retenir ses larmes. Il ferma la fenêtre et alla près d'elle, s'assit par terre.  
  
« Que fait-on ? »  
  
« Et tu me demandes ça à moi... répliqua Sakura en se rapprochant de lui. »  
  
« Si jamais tu n'allais pas au Japon, je te retrouverai quoi qu'il arrive. Rien ne pourra m'en empêcher. Tu entends ? Rien ! Je te rechercherai et je te retrouverai où que tu sois. »  
  
Sakura, toujours en larme, le prit dans ses bras. Il lui jura aussi de venir la voir au Japon quand il le pourra. Quand elle fut calmée, Sakura descendit à la cuisine et dit qu'elle n'avait pas faim et qu'elle préférait aller se coucher tout de suite. Elle ferma la porte de sa chambre et éteignit la musique. Elle se mit en pyjama et Shaolan en caleçon. Il se coucha. Sakura éteignit la lumière et rejoignit Shaolan. Ils restèrent allongés l'un contre l'autre dans le noir sans rien dire. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler, ils voulaient seulement savourer ce dernier moment ensemble.  
  
Vers six heures du matin, alors qu'il faisait encore nuit, Shaolan se leva et s'habilla. Il regarda Sakura avant de partir et lui fit une bise sur le front. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et sauta par-dessus le rebord et jeta un sort pour que la fenêtre se referme.  
  
Au petit matin, Sakura se leva. Shaolan n'était plus là, mais elle se doutait qu'il serait parti avant son réveil car il n'avait jamais aimé les « au revoirs ». Elle finit ses bagages et s'habilla. Ensuite, elle sortit de la chambre et rejoignit les autres qui étaient prêts. Ils chargèrent la voiture. Quand se fut le moment de partir, Sakura prit sa petite médaille qui devint un grand sceptre et cria :  
  
« Time » (et ensuite :) « Fly ».  
  
Des lui poussèrent dans le dos. Elle alla au lycée où devait sûrement se trouver Shaolan. Celui-ci se demandait ce qui se passait car il n'avait pas utilisé sa magie. Il aperçut quelque chose dans le ciel. Quand elle le vit, elle descendit.  
  
« Sakura ?!? interrogea-t-il. Mais... qu'est-ce que tu fais là. »  
  
Elle l'embrassa pour toute réponse. Ils se mirent l'un contre l'autre et s'élevèrent tout en s'embrassant.  
  
« Je te retrouverai, lui chuchota Shaolan dans le creux de l'oreille. »  
  
« Oui... je sais... répondit Sakura. Je t'aime... »  
  
« Moi aussi, je t'aime. »  
  
Ensuite, elle le déposa et l'embrassa une dernière fois tout en s'envolant. Elle retourna chez elle. Elle rappela ses cartes. Tout le monde monta dans la voiture et ils partirent pour le port : ils retournaient au Japon en bateau. Ils restèrent sur le bateau une journée. Sakura n'eut que des pensées pour Shaolan, mais elle pensa aussi à Chang et aux problèmes qu'il allait occasionner. Quand le bateau les débarqua au Japon, ils durent faire encore deux cents kilomètres, soit deux heures de route pour atteindre leur maison à Tomoéda, (que Fujitaka n'avait pas vendu au cas où ils reviendraient). Le camion de déménageurs avait déjà déposé toutes leurs affaires. Sakura et les autres se réinstallèrent. Tomoyo retourna chez elle. Sakura et Tomoyo reprinrent le cours de leur vie au lycée avant leur départ du Japon et avant la rencontre avec Chang.  
  
Sakura écrivit des lettres à Shaolan sans avoir une seule réponse. Dans sa dernière lettre, voilà ce qu'elle disait :  
  
« Mon très cher Shaolan, Pourquoi ne m'envoies-tu pas de nouvelles ? Je t'écris, mais tu ne réponds pas et moi je souffre de cette ignorance... Peut-être que c'est ta mère qui  
  
fait en sorte que tu n'ai pas mes lettres, mais si celle-ci arrive à passer... tu pourras savoir à quel point tu me manques ! Si tu reçois cette  
  
lettre... réponds-moi...  
  
Sakura Kinomoto. »  
  
Elle désespérait totalement.  
  
Un jour, c'était quatre mois après son retour, elle allait chez Tomoyo à vélo. Elle aperçut un jeune homme de dos. Il ressemblait à Shaolan. Croyant que c'était peut-être lui, elle pédala jusqu'à lui.  
  
« Shaolan ! cria-t-elle. »  
  
Mais quand elle arriva à la hauteur du jeune homme et qu'elle s'aperçut que ce n'était pas celui qu'elle pensait, elle voulut repartir aussitôt. Le jeune homme envoya, à l'aide de ses pouvoirs magiques, un bâton dans une des roues du vélo de Sakura ce qui la fit tomber. Elle ne pu se relever. Le jeune homme s'approcha, se pencha au-dessus d'elle et dit :  
  
« Comme on se retrouve Ma chère Sakura... »  
  
Et oui, il s'agissait bien de Chang qui était à peine revenu de Hong-Kong. Sakura usa de toutes ses forces pour se relever, mais la chute avait été trop brutale. Elle saignait de parts et d'autres de son corps et de son visage. Elle était couverte de poussière. Chang attrapa Sakura par le bras et la tira brutalement. Il la fit monté Sakura dans une voiture.  
  
« Maintenant tu viens avec moi, à la maison, déclara-t-il à la jeune fille dans une voiture noire aux vitres teintées. »  
  
Ce n'était pas lui qui conduisait, mais une jeune femme en uniforme de domestique. Sakura s'évanouie.  
  
Quand elle se réveilla, elle était allongée dans un lit d'une chambre d'infirmerie. Elle avait un bandage autour de la tête et des compresses un peu partout sur le corps. Elle ne portait qu'une chemise d'homme. Elle se releva, tant bien que mal, et essaya de trouver une sortie. Elle avait très mal : son corps était lourd et la faisait souffrir. Elle se doutait qu'elle se trouvait chez Chang et ne voulait pas rester là. La tête lui tournait, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Elle entendit deux personnes se disputer violemment.  
  
« Que fais-tu au Japon ? s'écria une des deux personnes. »  
  
La deuxième personne ne répondit pas.  
  
« Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis là ! cria enfin la deuxième personne. »  
  
Sakura reconnut alors la voix : c'était Shaolan. Elle se dirigea vers eux le plus rapidement possible.  
  
« Je t'avais interdit de revenir au Japon ! cria Shaolan. »  
  
« Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de toi, nabot ! répliqua Chang. »  
  
Sakura ne pouvait pas entrer dans la salle car une porte vitrée les séparait. Elle tapa du poing contre celle-ci en criant :  
  
« Shaolan ! »  
  
Shaolan la vit et se précipita vers elle. Il dit à Sakura de s'écarter et défonça la porte (costaud le Shaolan !!!).  
  
(Note de Chang : Pas la peine de défoncer la porte elle était ouverte !) (Note de Shaolan : J'étais pas censé le savoir !)  
  
»Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »  
  
Sakura se laissa tomber dans les bras de Shaolan et s'évanouit.  
  
« Je l'ai trouvée dans la rue, elle était tombée de vélo, expliqua Chang » (Mais Bien Sûr !!)  
  
Shaolan le fixa comme s'il pouvait le fusiller d'un simple regard.  
  
« Je suis sûr que tu la fais tomber ! cria-t-il. »  
  
Il siffla et des policiers entrèrent dans la salle. Ils s'approchèrent de Chang. Ils l'attrapèrent et lui passèrent les menottes. Celui-ci se débattit, mais il n'arrivait pas à se dégager.  
  
« Que signifie cette mascarade ! demanda-t-il en criant et en se débattant. »  
  
Shaolan le fixa sans rien dire.  
  
« Je t'avais prévenu, déclara-t-il en arrachant le micro qu'il avait sur lui. »  
  
« Je ne pensais pas que mon propre (ça pas dire qu'il vient juste de se laver) petit frère aurait pu me trahir pour... une fille... s'écria Chang en baissant la tête. »  
  
Yelan entra en courant. Shaolan la regarda. Il était étonné de voir cette dernière.  
  
« Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de Chang. »  
  
« Ton fils m'a vendu ! s'écria le jeune homme. »  
  
Yelan se retourna vers Shaolan et le regarda froidement. Celui-ci tenait toujours Sakura dans ses bras pour qu'elle ne tombe pas. Les policiers emmenèrent Chang. Shaolan installa Sakura contre le mur. Yelan s'approcha rapidement de son fils et le gifla.  
  
« Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?!? cria-t-elle. »  
  
Shaolan recula un peu, baissa la tête et hurla :  
  
« Tu me dégoûtes ! Comment as-tu pu laisser Chang infliger de telles souffrances à Sakura ? Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais t'abaisser à ce point ! »  
  
Il prit une couverture et la mit sur Sakura. Il la porta et sortit de la pièce en ordonnant à Yelan :  
  
« Retourne à Hong-Kong et bouges plus. On réglera ça quand je reviendrai. »  
  
Yelan resta seule. Shaolan mit Sakura sur le siège arrière de sa voiture personnelle. Il du côté passager, à l'avant, et dit au chauffeur de les emmener dans un petit hôtel pas cher. Il exécuta les ordres de Shaolan sans rien dire.  
  
Arrivés à l'hôtel, Shaolan dit au chauffeur de partir. Il prit une chambre et y fit entrer Sakura. Il la coucha sur le lit, la couvrit et alla prendre le téléphone.  
  
« Tomoyo ? interrogea-t-il. »  
  
« Oui. Qui est-ce ? »  
  
« Shaolan. Ne cherche plus Sakura. Elle est avec moi. Je m'occupe d'elle. »  
  
« Tu vas la ramener chez elle ? »  
  
« Non, elle sera plus en sécurité si elle est avec moi. Préviens son père et son frère pour moi ! Mais dis-leur qu'elle est chez toi et qu'elle va y rester quelques temps. Je peux te faire confiance ? »  
  
« Tu peux compter sur moi. Fais bien attention à elle et à toi aussi ! »  
  
« Ne t'en fais pas pour nous. »  
  
Il raccrocha et alla s'assoire près du lit. Il observa Sakura dormir. Il ne pardonnerait jamais à sa mère et à son frère. Il leur en voulait terriblement. Comment avaient-ils pu faire autant de mal à Sakura sans qu'il ne soit au courant ? A force de regrets et culpabilisation, il s'endormit, la tête sur le ventre de Sakura. Celle-ci se réveilla quelques heures après leur arrivée. Elle était paniquée et regarda tout autour d'elle pour savoir où elle se trouvait. Elle vit Shaolan endormit sur elle, ce qui la rassura un peu. Celui-ci s'éveilla peu à peu. Il regarda Sakura tendrement :  
  
« Chang ne te fera plus de mal ! Excuse-moi Sakura ! Excuse-moi de ne pas avoir été près de toi plutôt ! Je suis tellement désolé... Je ne pouvais pas venir plus tôt à cause de mes obligations et il fallait que je m'occupe de mon frère... »  
  
« Calme-toi ! Tout va bien se passer ! »  
  
Il la prit dans ses bras, mais ne la serra pas trop fort à cause de ses blessures. Ils restèrent dans ce motel assez longtemps. Shaolan s'occupa de Sakura pour qu'elle guérisse vite.  
  
Au bout d'une semaine, Sakura était presque rétablie.  
  
« Merci de t'être occupée de moi, déclara Sakura pendant un dîner. »  
  
« Tout ce qui t'es arrivée est de ma faute, donc il fallait bien que je me fasse pardonner ! expliqua-t-il simplement. A cela vient s'ajouter le fait que je t'aime beaucoup. »  
  
Il l'embrassa. Après leur repas, ils se couchèrent sur le lit, l'un contre l'autre. Ils regardaient tous les deux le plafond.  
  
« Je pense qu'il est tant que je rentre chez moi maintenant, déclara Sakura en tournant la tête vers Shaolan. »  
  
« Oui...chuchota-t-il sans la regarder. »  
  
Il s'assit sur le bord du lit en disant :  
  
« Oui... il vaudrait mieux que tu rentres maintenant. »  
  
Sakura se redressa, se colla au dos de Shaolan et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Shaolan ne voulait pas qu'elle parte bien sûr, mais il ne pouvait pas la garder plus longtemps. Il l'avait eu pour lui tout seul pendant une semaine, mais il trouvait que cela n'était pas suffisant. Il aurait voulu la garder pour lui tout le temps. Il se retourna, obligeant Sakura à se pousser, et la regarda tristement. Shaolan passa sa main dans les cheveux de la jeune fille. Il fit glisser sa main sur son visage et regarda ses yeux verts qui le fixaient.  
  
« Dès que je le pourrais, je t'épouserai ! s'exclama-t-il. »  
  
Sakura commença à enlever ses vêtements. Shaolan voulait qu'elle arrête. Elle l'embrassa pour qu'il arrête de la repousser. Finalement il se laissa et se déshabilla lui aussi. Ils eurent ce petit moment d'intimité qui leur fit oublier tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu auparavant. Il n'y avait qu'eux qui comptaient. Le reste du monde n'existait plus.  
  
Au petit matin, Sakura se leva première et alla chercher des croissants à l'épicerie. Quand elle revint à la chambre, Shaolan n'était plus là. Elle trouva un mot sur son oreiller qui disait :  
  
« Ma chère Sakura,  
  
Comme tu peux le constater, je suis toujours aussi lâche et je préfère  
  
t'écrire plutôt que de te parler... Je n'aime pas te dire au revoir ! Je  
  
retourne à Hong-Kong aujourd'hui, mais je reviendrai très bientôt. Je t'enverrai une lettre pour te dire quand je serai là. Comme tu dois t'en douter, la note de la chambre a été réglée. Fais attention à toi surtout.  
  
Au revoir ma Sakura. »  
  
Elle ne lui en voulait pas d'être parti, elle s'en doutait un peu. Mais elle aurait préféré le voir avant de rentrer chez elle. Elle mangea les croissants, toute seule. Ensuite, elle rassembla ses affaires, ouvrit la fenêtre et invoqua la carte « Fly ».  
  
Quand elle arriva chez elle, vers les coups de onze heures, personne n'était debout. Elle alla dans la cuisine. Quelques minutes après, elle vit son frère arriver en baillant.  
  
« Sakura ! s'écria-t-il en précipitant vers sa sœur et en la prenant dans ses bras. Tu vas bien ? Que s'est passé ? J'espère qu'il ne t'a rien fait, sinon... »  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »  
  
« J'étais chez Tomoyo ! »  
  
« Ne dis pas de mensonges ! Je sais très bien que tu étais avec le morveux ! »  
  
Sakura le regarda sans rien et avec un petit sourire.  
  
« Shaolan ne m'a rien fait, dit-elle. »  
  
Yukito et Kéro arrivèrent. Quand ils virent Sakura, ils se jetèrent sur elle et la prirent dans leurs bras. Ils étaient très contents de la revoir. Sakura leur tout ce qui s'était passé depuis le moment où elle se rendait chez Tomoyo et le reste : Yelan, les policiers, Shaolan... (Évidemment elle ne leur raconte pas leurs ébats sexuels).  
  
Vers midi, Sakura prépara le déjeuner. Son père rentra du travail vers midi et demi. Quand il la vit dans la cuisine, il lâcha sa sacoche et prit Sakura dans ses bras. Et elle lui expliqua tout. Après le déjeuner, Fujitaka retourna à son travail. Yukito avait à faire, alors il partit sans ses amis, mais leur promit de les rejoindre plus tard. Toya, Kéro et Sakura allèrent se promener prés de la rivière. Ils mangèrent des glaces et ils s'assirent à la terrasse d'un restaurant pour boire (« un coup ») tout en discutant. Yukito arriva enfin et s'installa avec eux. En rentrant, ils croisèrent Tomoyo qui venait voir Sakura. Tomoyo fit comme si elle avait vu Sakura le matin.  
  
« Tomoyo, ça ne sert à rien de faire semblant, ils savent ! s'exclama Sakura. »  
  
La jeune fille sauta au cou de sa cousine et la serra fort dans ses bras. Elle était soulagée de voir que Sakura allait bien.  
  
Quand ils arrivèrent chez eux, Tomoyo et Sakura montèrent dans la chambre de cette dernière et s'y enfermèrent. Sakura lui raconta tout ce qui s'était passé pendant la semaine dernière.  
  
« Shaolan m'a dit qu'il m'épousera dès qu'il le pourrait ! déclara Sakura. Mais je ne pense pas que l'on pourra vivre un jour ensemble à cause de tous les problèmes que nous rencontrons. »  
  
« Sakura, maintenant que vous avez traversé toutes ces épreuves, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait arrivé ! répliqua Tomoyo. Vous êtes fais pour être ensemble et même s'il y avait un tremblement de terre et que vous soyez loin l'un de l'autre vous trouveriez un moyen de vous revoir. En plus maintenant... qui voudrait de toi ? »  
  
(c'est une blague je le marque car ma « coéquipière » n'avait pas compris mon humour !)  
  
Sakura prit son coussin et tapa Tomoyo avec. Elles se battirent pendant quelques minutes. Puis épuisées, elles se couchèrent sur le dos et regardèrent le plafond. Sakura se perdit dans ce plafond blanc. Elle se revoyait allongée à côté de Shaolan lors de leur dernière journée ensemble.  
  
« Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point il me manque ! dit soudainement Sakura. Je n'aime pas être loin de lui. J'aimerais qu'il me prenne dans ses bras et qu'il ne me lâche plus jamais. Et quand nos corps se mélangent, c'est magique ! Plus rien n'a d'importance ! Tous nos problèmes et tout ce qu'il y a autour de nous, le monde entier disparaissent pour nous laisser arrêter le temps dans sa course. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point sa chaleur me manque quand je me couche seule dans mon lit le soir. Son souffle sur mon corps... se lèvres brûlantes... ses yeux pleins de fougue, d'envie et d'amour... et ses gestes si tendres... »  
  
Une larme roula sur le visage de Sakura. Tomoyo la prit dans ses bras et dit :  
  
« Vous vous retrouverez et vous aurez sûrement d'autres moments comme celui- ci, ne t'en fais pas. »  
  
« Oui... J'aimerais que tu connaisses toi aussi cette harmonie parce que je ne voudrais pas que tu tombes sur quelqu'un qui n'est pas bien et qui ne te ferait pas connaître ça. »  
  
Sakura prit sa cousine dans ses bras.  
  
Trois semaines après, elle reçut une lettre de Shaolan :  
  
« Ma très chère Sakura,  
  
Comment vas-tu depuis tout ce temps ? Je t'écris pour te dire que la semaine prochaine, je serai au Japon, dans le petit hôtel où nous étions pendant la semaine de ta convalescence. Viens m'y rejoindre lundi soir à  
  
dix-neuf heures. Je t'y attendrai.  
  
A lundi mon cœur... »  
  
Sakura était toute excitée à l'idée de le revoir, alors elle partit en roller chez Tomoyo pour lui annoncer cette nouvelle.  
  
Le lundi venu, Sakura ne savait pas comment s'habiller. Sa cousine était là et essayait de la décider. Sakura opta pour une robe chinoise rouge et noire. Tomoyo lui fit un chignon avec des baguettes. Elle la maquilla légèrement. Sakura mit des chaussures noires, sans talons. Toya arriva dans la chambre et demanda :  
  
« Tu vas en boîte de nuit ? »  
  
« Non, je vais voir Shaolan, répondit franchement Sakura. D'ailleurs est-ce que tu pourrais m'emmener ? »  
  
« Quoi ? »  
  
Sakura chuchota quelque chose à Tomoyo et celle-ci embrassa sa cousine sur la joue et sortit sans rien dire. Sakura s'approcha de Toya et mit sa main sur la joue de son frère. Celui-ci était étonné, mais il ne dit rien.  
  
« Aishiteru ! lui chuchota Sakura dans l'oreille de son frère. »  
  
Sakura venait de jeter un sort à Toya pour qu'il oublie le rendez-vous entre elle et Shaolan. Elle prit son bras et ils descendirent les escaliers. Ils allèrent d'abord dans une boutique de cadeaux car Sakura voulait trouver quelque chose pour Shaolan. Elle hésita très longtemps. Elle voulait le cadeau parfait. Elle finit par acheter une gourmette qu'elle fit graver : « Wo Aï Ni », (ce qui veut dire « je t'aime » pour ceux qui ne savent pas.)  
  
Ensuite, Toya l'amena dans le petit hôtel où Shaolan l'attendait. Elle dit à Toya :  
  
« Aishiteru. »  
  
Quand elle entra dans le hall, Shaolan était là, il l'attendait. Il l'embrassa et ils montèrent dans la chambre. Avant d'entrer, Shaolan dit à Sakura de fermer les yeux. La jeune femme obéit. Shaolan ouvrit la porte et tira Sakura à l'intérieur par les mains. Il referma la porte, se mit derrière la jeune fille et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. « Ouvre les yeux ! s'exclama-t-il. Sakura ouvrit les yeux. »  
  
Elle fut stupéfaite par ce le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. La seule lumière qu'il y avait, c'était les bougies. Shaolan avait dressé une table pour deux. Sakura s'installa en face à la table et Shaolan fit le service. Ensuite, il s'assit en face de la jeune fille. Ils mangèrent tout en discutant tranquillement. Sakura ne pensait pas que quelque chose pouvait leur arriver, puisque leur amour était indestructible.  
  
Après le repas, ils se couchèrent sur et se regardèrent. Au bout de quelques minutes, Shaolan se leva précipitamment. Il mit de la musique et prit quelque chose dans la poche de son manteau. Sakura se redressa avec étonnement et regarda ce qu'il faisait. Il se mit à genoux sur le lit, en face de Sakura, et déclara :  
  
« Je veux pas te brusquer, mais voilà, tu veux bien que l'on se fiance ? »  
  
Sakura le regarda sans rien. Elle était très étonnée. Elle le prit dans ses bras et s'écria :  
  
« Bien sûr que oui ! Shaolan lui passa la bague autour de l'annulaire de la jeune fille. »  
  
Elle l'embrassa et se coucha sur le lit pour contempler son anneau. Shaolan se coucha à côté d'elle et posa sa tête sur la poitrine de la jeune fille. Celle-ci passa sa main dans ses cheveux.  
  
« Combien de temps restes-tu ? demanda Sakura. »  
  
Shaolan ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il passa son bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille et se redressa. Il regarda dans les yeux.  
  
« Pas assez de temps, dit-il. Sakura se leva et alla prendre son cadeau dans son sac. »  
  
Elle lui tendit et lui dit :  
  
« Comme ça tu ne m'oublieras pas... »  
  
Shaolan prit le paquet et l'ouvrit. Il regarda la gourmette et fit une bise à Sakura sur la joue pour la remercier. Elle la lui passa autour du poignet. Ils se couchèrent l'un sur l'autre. Shaolan l'embrassa et lui chuchota :  
  
« Wo Aï Ni. »  
  
Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes. Shaolan défit les boutons de sa robe et l'embrassa dans le cou. Ils eurent ce petit moment si précieux dans leur vie.  
  
Le lendemain matin, Sakura se leva avant Shaolan. Elle ne voulait pas que celui-ci parte sans lui dire au revoir cette fois-ci. Elle se leva, alla près de la fenêtre et regarda par celle- ci. Elle resta là pendant quelques minutes et puis Shaolan se réveilla. Il essaya de faire le moins de bruit possible pour pouvoir partir en douce, mais Sakura se retourna en disant :  
  
« N'y pense même pas ! Shaolan s'arrêta. »  
  
Il se tourna vers elle et déclara avec un grand sourire :  
  
« Je vais acheter des croissants ! »  
  
Sakura s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa.  
  
« Menteur ! Tu crois que je ne te connais pas ? chuchota Sakura. »  
  
Il la prit dans ses bras.  
  
« Excuse-moi, mais tu sais que je n'aime pas les au revoirs ! »  
  
« Je sais, mais je voudrais que pour une fois tu me dises au revoir et pas que tu me laisses un mot sur la table. Je me sens comme une... »  
  
« Non, ne dis pas ça ! »  
  
Finalement, Shaolan resta toute la journée avec Sakura. Ils allèrent dans une fête foraine. Shaolan lui paya toutes les attractions. Plus le soir approchait et plus Sakura se sentait mal. Mais elle profita un maximum de sa présence.  
  
Quand le soir arriva et qu'il fallait qu'ils se disent au revoir. Shaolan essaya de fuir pour ne pas montrer sa tristesse, mais Sakura le retint par le bras. Elle le tira par le bras et l'emmena dans un coin tranquille de la fête foraine, un endroit où on ne pourrait pas les voir. Ils s'embrassèrent à l'abri des regards indiscrets et puis Sakura lui dit :  
  
« J'ai passé une très bonne journée et c'est dommage qu'elle se termine déjà... »   
  
« Quand on se mariera, ces journées dureront toujours. Il... il faut que j'y aille, mon avion est dans une demi heure... »  
  
Shaolan la prit dans ses bras et lui chuchota dans le creux de l'oreille :  
  
« Wo Aï Ni. »  
  
Il la lâcha et partit sans se retourner. Sakura le regarda partir avec les larmes aux yeux. Elle rentra chez elle tranquillement. Les jours passèrent et Sakura n'avait aucune nouvelle de Shaolan. Elle lui envoyait pourtant des lettres.  
  
Un mois plus tard, alors qu'elle était dans la rue, Sakura se sentit mal. Elle avait très mal au ventre et elle s'écroula sur le trottoir. Une personne s'approcha d'elle et essaya de la ranimer, mais sans succès et elle appela les urgences.  
  
Quand sakura se réveilla, elle se trouvait dans une chambre d'hôpital. Elle n'avait plus mal au ventre, mais la tête lui tournait un peu. Elle se leva doucement et sortit de sa chambre. Elle aperçut Tomoyo qui était assise sur une chaise à la réception, alors elle alla vers elle.  
  
« Sakura ! s'écria sa cousine en la voyant. »  
  
Tomoyo s'approcha d'elle et demanda :  
  
« Comment tu vas ? »  
  
« Ça va, mais pourquoi est-ce que je suis ici ? »  
  
Tomoyo ne répondit pas et emmena Sakura dans sa chambre. Elles attendirent patiemment que le médecin arrive.  
  
« Bonjour, dit-il en entrant dans la pièce. »  
  
« Bonjour, répondit Sakura. »  
  
Il s'approcha du lit. Sakura se redressa et demanda :  
  
« Pourquoi est-ce que je suis ici ? demanda la jeune fille. Est-ce que je peux rentrer chez moi ? »  
  
« Oui, bien sûr. Vous êtes ici car vous vous êtes évanouie en pleine rue. »  
  
« Je suis tombée dans les pommes, mais il n'y a rien de grave à ça ? »  
  
« Et bien nous vous avons fait des analyses pour voir ce qui avait causé votre évanouissement... »  
  
« Dîtes-moi pourquoi ! »  
  
« Vous êtes enceinte d'un mois et trois jours. »  
  
Sakura le regarda sans rien dire. Elle était très étonnée par cette nouvelle. Elle regarda Tomoyo qui vint s'assoire à côté d'elle sur le lit et lui prit la main.  
  
« Ce n'est pas possible ! s'écria Sakura en portant sa main à sa bouche. »  
  
« Vous pouvez partir quand vous le souhaitez, mais avant, il faut que vous passiez au guichet pour remplir les papiers pour la sécurité sociale, déclara le médecin en sortant de la chambre. »  
  
Sakura se leva et se rhabilla. Elle alla à l'accueille avec Tomoyo et remplit les papiers qu'il fallait. Ensuite, les deux jeunes filles sortirent de l'hôpital. Une voiture noire aux vitres teintées s'arrêta devant elles. Yelan en sortit. Elle s'approcha de Sakura et l'attrapa par le bras.  
  
« Alors mon rêve était prémonitoire... Tu es enceinte ! s'écria-t-elle sans la quitter du regard. »  
  
« Lâchez-moi ! cria Sakura. »  
  
Yelan gifla la jeune fille. Tomoyo prit sa cousine dans ses bras.  
  
« Va-t-en ! Quitte le pays si tu ne veux pas que ton enfant ait un malencontreux accident ! C'est si vite arrivé... »  
  
Yelan remonta dans sa voiture qui démarra en trombe sous les regards attentifs de Sakura et Tomoyo.  
  
Ces deux jeunes filles allèrent chez Tomoyo. Sakura était en larme et ne savait quoi faire.  
  
« Tomoyo, que faut-il que je fasse ? demanda-t-elle. »  
  
« Pars, comme elle te l'a dit. Tu n'as le choix, mais tu n'es pas obligée de quitter le pays ! Va sur une autre île comme Shikoku ou Kyushu... et restes-y en attendant que les choses se tassent. Mais il faut que tu dises à Shaolan que tu es enceinte. »  
  
Sakura regarda Tomoyo. Elle baissa la tête et prit la main de sa cousine.  
  
« Non ! cria-t-elle. Non, je ne pourrai pas lui dire et partir ensuite. Ce serait trop horrible ! »  
  
Tomoyo prit Sakura dans ses bras et se mit, elle aussi, à pleurer.  
  
« Tu vas me manquer Sakura... Ecris-moi surtout, d'accord ? »  
  
La jeune fille hocha la tête. Elles restèrent l'une contre l'autre pendant quelques minutes.  
  
Ensuite, elles allèrent chez Fujitaka et commencèrent les valises de Sakura. Kéro les surprit et demanda :  
  
« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? Tu pars Sakura ? »  
  
La jeune fille regarda sa cousine avec embêtement. Elle s'assit sur son lit et raconta tout à Kéro. Il alla dans ses bras et lui expliqua :  
  
« Tu ne peux pas partir sans Yué et moi, car nous sommes tes gardiens mais surtout tes amis. Nous devons te suivre pour te protéger. »  
  
« Mais il ne faut surtout rien dire à Fujitaka et Toya. Ils seront tristes, alors nous leur laisserons un mot. »  
  
« Je vais prévenir Yukito que nous partons. »  
  
Kéro sortit de la chambre. Tomoyo et Sakura terminèrent la valise de cette dernière. Elle se sentait très mal. Elle écrivit une lettre qu'elle allait laisser avant de partir :  
  
« Pardon grand frère, pardon papa.  
  
Je suis désolée pour tous les embêtements que je vous ai causés ! Cette fois-ci, je ne veux pas que vous soyez mêlés à tout ça. Kéro et Yukito viennent avec moi car ce sont mes gardiens... Je pars car je suis enceinte de Shaolan et que Yelan m'a dit que si je restais, elle ferait du mal au bébé. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de partir... Je ne compte pas avorter, car si je ne revois plus jamais shaolan, il me restera quand même ce petit bout de lui... Je vous donnerai des nouvelles par l'intermédiaire de Tomoyo. Je suis vraiment désolée... Je vous aime.  
  
Sakura Kinomoto. »  
  
Avant que Tomoyo ne parte, Sakura la prit dans ses bras pendant quelques minutes.  
  
Le soir, quand Fujitaka et Toya revinrent du travail, Kéro, Yukito et Sakura firent comme si de rien n'était. Ils mangèrent tranquillement tous les cinq. Ensuite, sakura fit la vaisselle avec son père. Ils étaient seuls dans la cuisine.  
  
« Alors tu pars... dit Fujitaka. »  
  
Sakura ne répondit pas tellement elle était étonnée. Fujitaka continua :  
  
« J'ai quelques pouvoirs moi aussi, tu sais... Tu es sûre de vouloir partir sans Toya et moi ? Nous sommes ta famille et quand un membre de cette famille à un problème, il faut le soutenir et affronter ses problèmes avec lui ! Tu ne nous ennuies pas du tout ! »  
  
La jeune fille s'essuya les mains et prit son père dans ses bras. Elle se mit à pleurer.  
  
« J'aurais préféré ne jamais rencontrer Shaolan ! s'écria-t-elle. »  
  
« Je refuse que tu dises ça car au moins tu auras connu un peu de bonheur dans ta vie... Il faut que tu ailles voir toya. Il est au courant et est très triste. »  
  
« Papa, je t'aime ! Merci, merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour Shaolan et moi ! »  
  
« Oh... ma petite Sakura... »  
  
Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant quelques minutes. Ils finirent de faire la vaisselle sans dire un mot.  
  
Ensuite, Fujitaka alla se coucher. Sakura trouva Kéro et Yukito endormis dans le canapé. Elle les couvrit d'une couverture et monta les escaliers pour aller voir Toya. Celui- ci était assis sur une chaise, près de la fenêtre, dos à la porte. Quand sa sœur entra, il ne bougea pas.  
  
« Toya... dit Sakura doucement. »  
  
Le jeune homme ne réagit pas. Sakura fit le tour du lit, passa devant lui et s'agenouilla. Elle vit alors que des larmes roulaient sur le visage de son frère. Sakura ne savait quoi dire. Elle posa ses mains sur les genoux de son frère, baissa la tête et dit tout en se mettant à pleure :  
  
« Je suis tellement désolée, Grand Frère, pour tout le mal que je te cause ! Je ne voulais pas du tout que ça se passe comme ça ! »  
  
Toya tomba à genoux et prit sa sœur dans ses bras. Celle-ci enfouit son visage dans le cou de son frère.  
  
« J'accepte ta décision de partir... mais... je... c'est difficile... car je... je t'aime petite sœur ! » expliqua Toya  
  
« Je t'aime aussi Grand Frère. »  
  
Très tôt, le lendemain matin, Sakura, Kéro et Yukito partirent pour l'île de Shikoku. Ils s'installèrent dans petit un appartement à Tokushima. Pendant ce temps, Shaolan partait de Hong-Kong pour Tomoeda. Quand il arriva chez Sakura, c'est Fujitaka qui le reçut. Il avait les yeux rouges et boursouflés. Shaolan comprit alors qu'il s'était passé quelque chose.  
  
« Où est Sakura ? cria-t-il. »  
  
Fujitaka lui dit qu'elle était partie mais qu'il ne savait pas où. Shaolan commença alors à rechercher Sakura dans tout le pays.  
  
Pendant trois mois, Tomoyo et Sakura correspondirent. Elles se racontaient tout ce qui leur arrivait chacune de leur côté. Tomoyo lui parla de Shaolan qui n'arrêtait pas de la harceler. Un jour, alors que Sakura étendait le linge sur le balcon, la sonnette de l'entrée retentit. Elle alla ouvrir. Yelan se trouvait sur le pas de la porte. Elle entra sans attendre que Sakura l'invite.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? demanda la jeune fille en refermant la porte. Comment m'avez-vous retrouvé ? »  
  
« Grâce aux lettres que tu envoies à Tomoyo... répondit Yelan en observant le petit appartement. »  
  
« Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? re-demanda Sakura en croisant les bras. »  
  
« Je veux que tu effaces la mémoire de Shaolan ! »  
  
« Quoi ?!? »  
  
Yelan se tourna vers la jeune fille.  
  
« Estime-toi heureuse que je ne te fasse pas avorter... Tu vas effacer la mémoire de Shaolan ! »  
  
« Non, je ne ferais jamais ça ! »  
  
« Si tu ne le fais pas, ton frère et ton père risqueraient d'avoir des ennuis ! Et puis Tomoyo aussi... Et toi tu pourrais avoir un accident et perdre le bébé... »  
  
Yelan ouvrit la porte.  
  
« Je te laisse réfléchir, mais tu n'as que deux jours pour prendre la bonne solution. Il est à l'hôtel Okoso La jeune femme sortit de l'appartement et s'arrêta. Encore une chose... Quitte le Japon, mais ne va ni dans une autre île ni en Chine. »  
  
Yelan partit. Sakura pensa et repensa à tout ceci. Elle ne parla de la visite de Yelan à Yukito et Kéro. Après manger, ils allèrent tous les trois se coucher. Sakura n'arrivait pas à s'endormir, alors, elle se leva et fit ses valises. Elle avait décidé de partir seule cette fois-ci. Et s'habilla, prit un parapluie et sortit de l'appartement. Elle se rendit à l'hôtel Okoso. Elle demanda la chambre de Shaolan Li au guichet et s'y rendit. Quand elle fut devant la porte, elle attendit quelques minutes et frappa. Shaolan ouvrit la porte. Il était tout habillé.  
  
« Sakura... dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. »  
  
La jeune fille profita de cet instant. Ils allèrent s'assoire dans le salon.  
  
« Shaolan, je ne veux pas que tu me coupes... Ce que j'ai à te dire est difficile et je veux que ça se passe le plus rapidement possible ! expliqua Sakura en baissant les yeux. »  
  
Shaolan ne dit rien. Il posa sa main sur celle de Sakura. Celle-ci commença après avoir une profonde inspiration :  
  
« Je suis enceinte... de toi bien sûr... de quatre mois à peu. Si je suis partie, c'est parce que ta mère a menacé de faire du mal au bébé. »  
  
« C'est génial Sakura ! Nous allons être parents ! s'écria Shaolan. »  
  
Sakura le regarda sans rien dire. Elle baissa la tête et continua :  
  
« Ta mère est venue me voir ce matin... elle... elle m'a dit de... de t'effacer la mémoire... »  
  
Shaolan fixa Sakura les yeux froncés.  
  
« Et c'est ce que tu vas faire ? demanda-t-il les larmes aux yeux. »  
  
« Je n'ai pas le choix... chuchota Sakura. Elle a menacé ma famille et... le bébé... Mais je ne peux pas ! Je m'y refuse ! Je ne veux pas que tu m'oublies ! CE serait tellement horrible ! »  
  
Shaolan lui sourit tendrement. Une larme roula sur sa joue.  
  
« Fais-le... chuchota-t-il. Il faut que tu le fasses ! »  
  
« Mais... »  
  
« Pense au bébé ! la coupa-t-il. Moi je garderai une trace toi au fond de mon cœur et quand on se reverra, je retomberai amoureux de toi car tu es la fille de ma vie ! »  
  
Sakura se mit à pleurer, le prit dans ses bras et cria :  
  
« Non, je ne peux pas ! C'est trop dur ! »  
  
Shaolan ne retint plus ses larmes. Il caressa les cheveux de la jeune fille et dit :  
  
« Tes cheveux sont tellement longs et beaux... »  
  
« Ne m'oblige pas à faire une telle chose ! s'écria Sakura. »  
  
« Tu n'as pas le choix ! Je t'aimerai toujours, ne t'en fais pas ! »  
  
Sakura s'éloigna de lui. Shaolan la regardait fixement, des larmes plein les joues. Sakura posa sa main sur les du jeune homme, (toujours en larme) et déclara :  
  
« Je ne veux pas que tu me voies faire ça. »  
  
Shaolan repoussa sa main, serra Sakura contre lui et l'embrassa longuement.  
  
« Vas-y... dit-il. »  
  
Il regarda pour graver son visage dans son esprit. Sakura reposa sa main sur les yeux de Shaolan. Celui-ci attrapa le poignet de la jeune fille des deux mains. Et, tout en pleurant, elle dit :  
  
« Que ton cœur et ton âme se détachent... »  
  
« Wo Aï Ni Sakura, la coupa Shaolan. »  
  
« Que ton cœur et ton âme se détachent, reprit-elle... De souvenirs de moi. Mais si jamais un jour tu retombes amoureux de moi Et que je réponds à tes sentiments, Alors tous ces souvenirs effacés reviendront d'un seul coup. »  
  
Shaolan s'évanouit. Sakura le regarda sans rien dire. Elle pleura encore et encore.  
  
Avant qu'il ne se réveille, elle l'embrassa une dernière fois et partit, toujours en pleurs. Elle marcha dans la rue, sous la pluie. Elle regardait le sol et croisait les bras, (mais elle tenait toujours sa valise). Ses larmes avaient cessé de couler. Elle déambula dans les rues pendant quelques temps. Ensuite, elle alla dans un magasin et acheta de nouveaux vêtements, des habits de femme enceinte. Elle mit un foulard sur la tête et quand elle sortit du magasin, elle ouvrit son parapluie pour ne pas être mouillé. Elle monta dans un taxi et celui-ci l'emmena à l'aéroport. Elle acheta un billet pour Paris. Elle marcha dans les couloirs pour rejoindre son terminal. Elle ne regardait pas devant elle. Elle bouscula quelqu'un, alors elle releva la tête et dit :  
  
« Excusez-moi... »  
  
Elle se rendit compte que c'était Shaolan qui se tenait devant elle. (Comme de par hasard !!!) Le jeune homme la regarda sans rien dire. Ils se regardèrent sans sourciller. C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté autour d'eux. Ils restèrent les yeux dans les yeux pendant quelques minutes et jusqu'à ce qu'un jeune homme poussa Shaolan pour qu'il avance tout en lui disant :  
  
« Tu viens Shaolan, on va manquer notre avion sinon. »  
  
Il prit Shaolan par le cou et l'entraîna. Celui-ci partit tout en fixant Sakura, les sourcils froncés, comme si elle lui disait quelque chose, (normal !). Sakura ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'il soit là. Elle fut bouleversée, se mit à pleurer et se réfugia dans les toilettes. Elle se passa de l'eau sur le visage pour se rafraîchir et regarda sa bague. Elle alla dans un cabinet et voulut la jeter. Mais elle n'en eut pas le courage, alors elle la remit à son doigt et sortit des toilettes.  
  
Elle attendit devant son terminal, assise sur un siège, que son avion arrive. Elle finit par s'endormir sur l'épaule d'un jeune homme. Elle rêva de Shaolan et de quand elle lui avait effacé la mémoire. Elle fut réveillée par l'homme sur lequel elle s'était endormie.  
  
« Mademoiselle, réveillez-vous, dit-il gentiment. »  
  
« Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas... déclara Sakura. »  
  
« Ce n'est pas grave. Vous allez à Paris ? »  
  
« Oui. »  
  
« Alors vous devez embarquer maintenant. »  
  
« Merci... »  
  
Sakura se leva se dirigea vers l'hôtesse de l'air qui faisait entrer les passagers. Elle lui donna son billet. Elle avança, mais s'arrêta. Elle regarda derrière elle pendant quelques minutes et tout un tas de bons souvenirs l'envahirent. Elle alla s'installer dans l'avion. Elle regarda à travers le hublot. Qu'allait-il se passait par la suite ? 


	2. petites precisions

Petites précisions : Shaolan (il avait 10 ans) a rencontré Sakura un soir lorsqu'il était perdu et elle l'a aidée. Il venait voir son père au japon. Depuis ils se voyaient tous les jour des vacances chaque années pendant 6 ans. Il l'aidé dans la chasse des cartes lorsqu'il était là. Il a du partir du japon pour rester en chine sous l'ordre de sa mère et n'est pas revenu depuis. Il est parti juste après que sakura et lui ait fait l'amour. Sakura s'est senti trahi. Elle a rencontré un garçon. Mais après il est devenu violent et elle a perdu la mémoire partiellement et est devenu muette. Son père décide de prendre un nouveau départ et part donc avec sa famille à Hong-Kong. Elle a 17 ans au début de l'histoire.  
  
Désoler de ne pas l'avoir mis au début. Voila j'attends vos remarque Merci Les2folles 


End file.
